The Wall In Our Path
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Itachi, gentle and kind, hidden behind his hideous persona is and has always been in love with Sasuke. But when little Sasuke turns 16 what is this feeling he's developed for his 'beloved' Aniki? Are they... Love Both have decided that enough's enough! With the help of Suogetsu Sasuke has a plan to get Itachi to love him, with the help of Deidara Itachi has a plan for the same...


**A/N: This is a new stoty, dedicated to Xianthra for winning my penname challenge. ^_^ My beta was Anethcath, both are amazing authors. C: Thanks for reading and leave a review please. **

**WARNING: Incest. Yaoi. MalexMale. Two brothers having sexual relations. And langauge. C:**

* * *

(The Wall in Our Path)

-Sasukes' POV-

I stared angrily at my reflection... The reflection that stared back at me... The one that looked like my brother. The man I hate. The person who single-handedly ruined my life. Yet; even now, as I stare at my reflection, I don't feel anything but anger while I flippantly throw pebble after pebble into the calm clear water.

Sighing, I told myself I was just tired as I laid on my back, staring at the green leaves falling to the ground from my position at the large tree's base. I eventually closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber; when I was presented with a dream.

No. A memory.

'Nii-san!' I cried out for help with an anguished voice 'Aniki!' And strangely he would always come running. Like a dog to his master when he whistles, but I wasn't whistling. I was screaming in fear from my dream, what dream?  
The dream I have nearly every night I'm away from Aniki. A masked figure is chasing me, killing everything in its path, as I run faster and faster to an unreachable goal. To my safe haven. To Itachi. He would come in, yelling my name and covering me in his

* * *

body warmth. I loved it. He would smell nice, like how one would say night smells with a light hint of cherry.

He held me close as I desperately clinged back panting, trying to forget everything I had seen in my dream, because I'm here, in real life, with my Aniki. As desperately as I was trying I could not stop crying, so my big brother leaned in close touching his nose to mine, pressing his petal like lips to mine for nary a second, and making my heart flutter like a humming bird. I gasped and held onto his shirt as he pulled away, laying me down with him on his bed saying it was okay for tonight.

I was nothing but a child then, unable to realize what Nii-san had done in severity. He was still my hero. No. He was also my love. But somewhere along the line, I gave up on that love. I believe it was near the time he killed everyone. When that pompous bastard had demolished nearly all that mattered to me! But... He didn't break off what we had. He never said he hated me. He said he wanted ME to hate HIM, but it hurt all the same... Why...?

Why do I feel this way...?

xDxoxNxTxbxExSxCxaxRxEdx

-Itachis' POV-

I sat idly, watching the rain pour from the gray clouds. As usual, my thoughts drifted to the one person no one would really expect them to turn to, my brother. I let out an indifferent sigh looking back at my assigned partner. He was feigning sleep, secretly watching me. He thought I didn't know, but I did and that's what he didn't get. Almost; I almost had him.  
I had almost gotten him to stay with me. To love me, but like everything else in my life, he slipped away from me. Falling like a lifeless flower from its tree, because I had killed the tree in the first place. I let a few warm, silent tears slip from my usually emotionless eyes; though, they were expressing an emotion now. Sadness. It danced in my red irises as tears fell onto my cheeks, mixing with the cold rain. I felt his name on my lips before I was able to even say it."Sasuke..."

My voice... It was drowned out by the pouring rain and the loud crack of thunder. I knew Kisame was worried, he always was, but he should have known that I did not care. I sighed, rain water falling onto my pale pink lips. He always said they looked pretty, Sasuke did, when we were younger. A harsh pounding in my heart alerted me of something.

"You love him don't you?"

At first I thought it was my subconscious until I turned surprised to see Kisame there. He looked irritated yet empathetic as well. I let my eyes fade into mangekyo and he looked back at me terrified. "Hey! I was just trying to help you, you know! I have experienced love once. She was beautiful... I'll never forget her..." Only then did he look wistful instead.  
I let my eyes fade back into sharingan slowly. I gave a grunt of sympathy in return.

"Itachi... Deidara can help, you know. He knows too. In fact everybody knows..." That caught my attention. I looked back narrowing my eyes at the fishman.

"Hey! You're good at hiding and all, but we kind of notice that you scream 'Oh Sasuke! Harder!' late at night." I felt a heat rise in my cheeks as I stared at Kisame who was sporting a wicked grin.

"Tsukiyomi..."

"Wait-WHAT!? I was joking Itachi-San, no!" I smirked and stood up. It was time to go back to base and I had to talk to Deidara.

I jumped into the rain landing on the slippery trees, leaving Kisame writhing in pain, due to my technique, as I my mind started drifting to my little brother. Ah. Today was turning out wonderfully...

xDxoxNxTxbxExSxCxaxRxExdx

-Sasukes' POV-

*CRASH*

What the-!?

"Juugo!" I stood from the stream I had been knocked into. I saw orange spiked hair and yellow eyes automatically giving away just who did this. I saw him back away as I shook my head flinging out the water from my black, blue-tinted hair.  
Karin came running fussing over me as per usual, though I pushed her away like I do every time, glaring at a snickering Suigetsu.

"Ah, Sas-gaaaay don't be so uptight! You needed to cool down anyways!"

He laughed at his joke and turned, going back to our base leisurely. That little fuck...  
I glared at Juugo and activated my Sharingan, viciously telling him to do 7000 push-ups non-stop, with Karin as his supervisor.

Going back inside, I quickly changed and dried out my hair -the spikes going back to their designated cockatoo style. Honestly. My hair has been like that, since I was born...  
I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and made my way to the kitchen sitting at the table and watching Suigetsu sip away at his water bottle.

"You love him, don't you?"

My head snapped up and with dangerous red eyes I glared at the purple-eyed asshole.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I just want to help! Maybe being with your brother will finally get rid of all your teen angst!" He howled in laughter at his joke... Again. I sighed once more and rolled my now onyx eyes, while still glaring at the albino.

"How could you help?"

He smirked at this and started snickering again. I swear if I didn't need this fucker to help me, he'd be dead flowing downstream in the damn river by now.

"Itachi has to love you back first, right?"  
Another sigh escaped my pale pink lips and I smacked Suigetsu upside the head torpidly. Damn nuisance. This will be the worst love plan in the history of bad plans... At least I can still jack off to my brother...

*sigh*

xDxoxNxTxbxExSxCxaxRxEdx

-Itachis' POV-

I regret this decision so much... I guess in my good mood, I forgot that Deidara had always had some pretty weird ideas...  
Here, I have enough time for an example... One time the Akatsuki was planning a surprise birthday party for me and Deidara was in charge of cooking the cake.  
Naturally it was strawberry, my favorite, but of course...! It exploded in my damn mouth! I had to have Tobi heal my tongue. His hands tasted like grass and sugar, disgusting.  
I sighed and looked up in despair for what was my future. Deidaras' door... I raised my hand hesitantly and knocked once, twice, three times until the blonde dumbass opened the door smirking.

"Itachi-san, have you finally come for help in getting Sasuke to love you back, un?"

*SMACK*

Damn nuisance.

I grimaced and nodded curtly, adverting my eyes anywhere but Deidaras'...  
"Well then! Let's get started un!" Without a single warning I was pulled through the door into a messy room. The blond dumbass, apparently unfazed by the smack, pushed all the clay off his bed and patted the spot next to him grinning the single smuggest grin in the history of smug grins.  
Not bothering to reply, I nodded and sat next to him disdainfully. Just because I have thoughts of my brother fucking me, doesn't mean that I don't have some standards, still.  
I watched the smirk on Deidaras' face stretch out and I sighed in regret. Well at least I can still dream...

xDxoxNxTxbxExSxCxaxRxExdx

-No POV-

Blood red eyes were wide and twitching in disbelief.  
What was going on!?

More importantly where was Sasuke!?

"Sasuke!" Desperate, he called the name over and over again, his arms blindly swinging, looking for the person owning that name.

A nightmare.  
This was a nightmare! It had to be! No...It was a memory... An awful, horrible memory.

His brother, his love was on the floor in front of him, now finally making his appearance. But something was wrong. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing!

"SASUKE!"

Itachi shot up from his bed panting, a distressed mess. He ran a hand through his bangs, the rest of his hair still bound. He tried to relax himself after the horrible dream he had just had. The time Sasuke had had an asthma attack when he was those stressful thoughts away, he thought of the plan he and Deidara had come up with instead.

Sleep was a heavenly idea to Itachi, so without another word he released his hair from the usual ponytail and curled up in his bed yawning.  
'I'm a step closer to being happy... For another time in my life..." He whispered that thought in his mind as he closed tired eyes, the long lashes fanning out against his cheeks...


End file.
